


Eddies in the Pond

by LuciferxDamien



Category: Samurai Champloo
Genre: Anal Sex, Complete, M/M, One Shot, Period Typical Views/Attitudes on Homosexuality, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bottom!Mugen, top!jin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 18:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15540687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/pseuds/LuciferxDamien
Summary: Tensions are tight between Jin and Mugen, and a visit to a hot spring helps to relieve some frustrations.





	Eddies in the Pond

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tangerine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangerine/gifts).



> This is my first time writing for these characters, and I really enjoyed doing so! I hope you enjoy this gift work!

They were weary, all three of them. Fuu had long since gone to bed, but the air was thick and tense between he and Mugen, just as it often was. Trouble had driven them from the possibility of a decent inn and a proper meal. But this was not the sort of trouble that always seemed to find them, no, this had been the sort of trouble that Mugen invited.

The idiot was unable to apologize. For once in his life, to just leave well enough alone, but no. Mugen was like a wild dog. A snarling beast who cared not what his actions did to those around him. To those traveling _with_ him.

Jin sighed.

They had fled, finding refuge in an old abandoned house, deep in a bamboo grove. Hopefully, safe for the night…

The only thing keeping Jin from strangling Mugen on the dirty, broken floor of the old house was that a hot spring were not far off, where he could go relax and shed some of his aches, ease away some of his pains. And, perhaps, there was something else that had come about, making it difficult for Jin to think of keeping his promise, of one day taking Mugen’s life…

Ah, Mugen… Always watching him with that look on his face, that scrunched up scowl, a perpetual growl in the back of his throat. Rumbling, rough, like the stubble stretching over his chin and down his biteable neck.

Jin sighed again and Mugen sneered. “What’s got _you_ all in a twist, eh?”

As if the bastard didn’t know… Jin narrowed his eyes, looking not quite over his glasses; it helped when Mugen was more of a blur, less sharp, less defined, less _there_ , his visage cut off between the tops of the glasses.

Split.

That was how Jin felt, torn between keeping his distance from the wild that was Mugen and the desire to close the gap between them. When Mugen would look at him…

Another sigh and the sound was becoming grating to his own ears.

“Wow… You’re really on one tonight, ne?” Mugen laughed at him, so easy, so free. Truly, there was no use in holding a grudge against Mugen; Mugen would never care.

Jin stood, his body aching, his shoulders tight, his feet throbbing as he padded across the floor and stepped into his zori. “There’s a hot spring not far from here. Don’t be stupid while I’m gone,” Jin said, giving a longing look over his shoulder before he slipped out, the door rough in its tracks, his swords held at his hip. 

The last thing he wanted to do this night was walk on uneven ground, on feet that pleaded for him to lay down, but he went through the forest, careful of rocks and loose earth until he came to the hot spring. Rueful of his own fickle nature, he almost wished Mugen were stupid tonight, stupid enough to follow, stupid enough to peep at him. It would give him company and an excuse to forget the aches of his body, at least for a time, while the two of them bickered back and forth.

Perhaps he could even convince Mugen to join him in the hot spring. There was little use in coming out to spy on him if he weren’t going to partake in the warm, soothing waters. And what sort of body guard could Mugen be to Fuu, if his own body was still aching from the fights and travel? 

All perfectly reasonable excuses to lure Mugen into the water with him, nude, on opposite ends, of course, but…

He reached the waters and began to strip, pulling at himo and less than gracefully folding his haori and hakama. It mattered little, he would just be putting them back on, soon enough, to trudge back through the forest and attempt to catch some sleep. But he was weary, growing so tired and worn down.

Steam raised and swirled around him as he eased himself into the water, sighing and groaning as his sore muscles were shocked with the warmth. Moving through the water slowly, careful of the slippery rocks on the bottom, he found a spot that was somewhat comfortable to sit against, letting his eyes drift shut, for just a moment, a moment is all that would matter…

The steam floated around him, warming his face, warming the very air he breathed. It was heavy, it was humid and it felt like he could drown. Jin relaxed into that feeling, settling down against the slickened rocks, letting his hair dip into the water, his glasses fogged over as his mind wandered and he tried to steer is clear of any thoughts he would regret, should he ever act on them.

And then there was rustling in the grass and bamboo. A hiss as Jin realized he was out of reach of his swords. He was careless to move away from his possessions, but he moved in the water, trying to keep calm, to keep quiet, to keep from alerting whoever had been foolish enough to interrupt him.

All he wanted was rest, and he would kill to get it, on this night.

“Ah…” A familiar sound, a familiar voice. “So this is the hot spring, eh?”

_Mugen_.

Jin hissed to himself, sighing, relaxing, watching as the steam floated away and parted, so he could see that… Well. Mugen had wasted no time in disrobing himself. Jin supposed that cut out half the work of convincing Mugen to get into the hot spring with him, but it didn’t leave him feeling anything but anxious.

At least the warmth of the water would be excuse enough, should the bastard decide to tease him for blushing.

“Yeesh!” Mugen cried out, splashing, making waves as he half stepped in and half fell into the water. “Ya could have said somethin’ about it being so hot, ya know?!”

Jin rolled his eyes, sinking down into the water, remaining above just enough to keep his nose clear of the rolling waves Mugen was creating as he flailed around.

“This thing ain’t very big, ya know?”

Jin did know. He moved from his more centralized spot that was comfortable to the opposite end of the spring from Mugen, a rock jutting out to press into his back, but it didn’t really matter. Mugen was in the water with him, the both of them nude and he just…

He tipped his head back and sighed, pulling himself from the water just enough to bare half of his chest to Mugen. It was a mistake, to let himself be so vulnerable, but he didn’t much care at the moment, the heat swirling around his head, making him dizzy. He just… He just needed to breathe for a moment, to get a chance to think and then…

“Hey…” Mugen was breaking into his thoughts again and Jin was really starting to get irritated, ready to lunge, ready to wrap his fingers around Mugen’s neck and just _squeeze_. He just wanted peace, he wanted quiet. He wanted for the aches in his body to be soothed, so that he might better ignore the throbbing of his loins.

“Hey!” Jin’s eye twitched.

“ _What_?” Jin hissed out, a sneer on his face as he came to stand once more, his feet still aching, begging for him to just sit and rest, for a little while, anything at all they pleaded and Jin was about to give them what they wanted in the form of storming off back down to the broken down, old home, to sleep off his aches and pains, to sleep away the quickly forming erection between his legs, and he could only hope to the gods above and below that Mugen wouldn’t notice through all the steam and fog of the hot spring that he was very nearly erect.

“Wow… You’re just in _mood_ ain’t ya? Need to get laid?” Mugen laughed at him and Jin felt his brow twitching, his fingers curled into his palm and he had to draw in a deep breath of thick, wet air to keep from slipping across the rocks and punching Mugen in his beautifully smug face.

Since when had he become to unhinged, so unable to quell the anger within himself…

Since meeting the wildness that was Mugen, and he had tried, so hard, to keep from losing himself to that wildness, with abandon.

Willful, deliberate abandon…

“Be quiet, it’s a nice night. Stop ruining it with your mouth.” Jin settled back against the rocks, determined to relax, even if he had to drown Mugen to get it.

“Yeah?!” Mugen’s voice echoed against the rocks, but the only sound that followed was fluttering leaves. “Yeah, whatever… Didn’t want to talk to ya in the first place,” Mugen mumbled and Jin closed his eyes with a smile.

Mugen… Such a wild thing, he was. His opposite. Jin was all control and practiced technique, and Mugen just added moves to his repertoire, changing and rearranging as it suited him.

The only man he had ever crossed swords with that he had not killed. And now he was the man that held Jin’s—

“Hey…” Jin tried to ignore him, but water was being splashed in his face. With a sigh, he opened his eyes, staring through fogged glasses, drops of water sliding through his field of vision, mouth unmoving as he waited for the undisciplined idiot to speak. “Hey, do ya… Do ya wanna, y’know?”

Jin quirked a brow. “No. I don’t know.”

Mugen huffed, splashing more water at him. “Ya know?!” And he made a gesture with his hands that Jin was certain was meant to be obscene. “We’re alone out here, just, y’know, the _two_ of us, ne?”

Heat was rising to Jin’s cheeks, but he was ever wary of Mugen’s cruel sense of humor. “I’m not a woman,” Jin said, it as all he could think of, anything to keep his hopes from getting too high, only to crash to the forest floor, crushed.

Mugen laughed at him, of course. “Yeah, I know you ain’t no woman.” And he laughed some more. “But, the way Fuu tells it, ya made a decent woman, eh?”

Jin felt his fingers twitching beneath the water, ready to strangle, ready to lunge again. “I didn’t hardly come out here to put up with your annoying personality.” Jin was making plans to leave, how best to grab his things and go, before the hardness between his legs became too much to ignore, all his blood rushing southward.

“Hey now! I never said _you_ had to play the women, ne?”

And Jin was stilled in his thoughts, shocked. Ever unpredictable, Mugen was. “ _What_?!”

“Yeah, ya heard me. _I’ll_ play the woman t’night, if ya don’t wanna.”

Jin stood, mouth open, jaw slack, blinking down at Mugen. “You-you’re joking.” He had to be, there was no other explanation. Mugen was exactly the kind to rile someone up, then change the rules and laugh in their face, a snake slithering and hissing, striking with just enough venom to catch his prey off guard, before he devoured them.

“Yeah? Maybe I am. Maybe I’m not. Maybe I’m just bored an’ you’re all that’s around, eh?” The words fell out of Mugen’s lips, like they meant nothing.

Jin shook his head, letting his long hair drag through the water. “Of course. That’s all it is to you.” That didn’t mean he would say no, however.

It was foolish. They had to be careful, no matter where they were. They scarcely had enough food to survive as of late, and expending this sort of energy on _foolishness_ might be suicide.

“And, if I say yes?” Jin asked, his voice a whisper that was nearly swept away on the wind.

But Mugen was already out of the water, grinning and Jin could very distinctly see a hard cock bobbing and a heavy sac hanging between his dark thighs. Jin swallowed hard. Mugen was an idiot and Jin was a fool for quickly following after, leaving the safety and the warmth of the hot spring.

He pulled himself out more slowly, watching as Mugen plopped down into a fairly grassy spot. It would do, Jin figured. “Since you clearly had this in mind, did you bring…?” Jin asked, not quite sure how to phrase something so lewd.

“Bring what?” Mugen replied with his own question, looking between his parted knees, already on his back.

Jin sighed. “Of course you didn’t.” Free of the water, Jin went to his things, giving his cock a quick pull, so that he might be able to calm himself, to stave off the inevitable end to this night, to this coupling. He rummaged through his sleeve and pulled out a small phial he kept with himself, ever prepared, for anything.

As he turned, Mugen was letting off a low groan and Jin almost gasped, watching Mugen jerking himself, fingers slipping from his cock down his balls, kneading them, and they looked so heavy. Jin wanted to touch, wanted to know what it felt like, the heat…

The wind blew a gentle breeze at him and he shuddered slightly, turning fully and Mugen couldn’t even be bothered to open his eyes and admire Jin. Really, Jin knew he shouldn’t get attached. It wasn’t his way, it would only make the conclusion of their uneasy friendship worse, harder. Regret…

He swallowed, swallowed back cruel memories and continued on, sliding his perfunctory glasses up his nose as he swayed his way closer to Mugen, closer to regret, but oh… To not take this opportunity would leave an even larger hole of regret, not just in his soul, but his hea—

“Hey! Ya gonna get your ass over here any time soon?! Night ain’t gonna wait around for ya forever, and neither am I!”

“Hnnn…” Jin stood over Mugen now, glaring down at him, even as Mugen just looked back up, bemused, toothy grin, one hand working his cock, the other dipped between his thighs, fondling more than just his sac, this time. He kicked apart Mugen’s legs, making him lay wider beneath him. “You’re just as impatient as a woman, though you would certainly never pass as one.”

“Piss off, asshole!” Mugen bared his teeth, but he wasn’t about to stop playing with himself, that much was clear. Mugen would be getting off, no matter what Jin did tonight.

“You call me over, and then tell me to ‘ _piss off_ ’? Such a smooth talker you are, Mugen,” Jin said, letting his voice drop lower as he said the name.

A grin, like that of a mad dog. “Worked, didn’t it? Got you over here, an’ don’t act like ya ain’t interested. I can see your cock standin’ hard right there. Just hurry up and get on me, before I get bored and change my mind.”

“Mmm…” Jin mumbled with a roll of his eyes. The grass was cool beneath his knees, earth gritty, and he had to slow his breathing, swallowing slowly. He wouldn’t tremble, he just couldn’t.

But then, he caught the blush on Mugen’s cheeks, and a look that said he was just as apprehensive. It would be fine, so long as Mugen didn’t decide to be the wild idiot he so very much was. 

Jin leaned over him, settling between thighs that were much darker than his own, adorned with tattoos where Jin wore scars.

Mugen let out a little sound and Jin caught himself looking into dark eyes as he settled himself over Mugen, skin against skin, but it wasn’t enough contact, not enough friction. Jin wasn’t ready to think about _that_ as of yet, settling the phial of oil in the grass, near Mugen’s head before resting his weight on that arm.

And staring and… When did Mugen get such deep eyes?

A shaky breath, not Jin’s own, and then Mugen was reaching up, plucking away Jin’s glasses, tossing them none too gently a ways away into the grass. Jin sighed. “Idiot.” But Mugen only laughed, his fingers in Jin’s hair and then their lips were pressed against one another’s.

Jin was the first to groan, letting his mouth open, wishing to taste Mugen. Their tongues danced, pushing, pulling and Jin let Mugen have control of this, letting his blunt nails dig into his shoulders and back, scratching his way down to Jin’s hips, pulling him closer.

Their cocks were bumping against one another’s, Mugen bucking up and Jin knew that things would not be slow between them. Mugen was far too impatient for something such as that.

But they would kiss for a time, Jin would demand that much, running his free hand over Mugen’s face, over his stubble, down to his neck and chest, only to move up and pull Mugen’s head back, his fingers fisted in thick, short, spiky hair. It was surprisingly soft, Jin mused to himself, licking his way down to his neck, nipping, dragging his teeth along sensitive flesh. Mugen tried to pull Jin away, but he refused, at least for a moment longer, Jin clinging to every second that he had Mugen beneath himself.

“Ain’t got all night, Jin…” Mugen groaned out and Jin knew it to be true, but he hesitated all the same. He didn’t wish to rush but…

But Jin couldn’t find the strength within himself to pick up the phial of oil, to move things along, even as he felt his own cock and sac hanging heavily between his thighs.

“Hey… You nervous or somethin’? Don’t worry, I ain’t gonna kill ya, not right now, at least,” Mugen chuckled and Jin still hesitated, his fingers dug into the grass and dirt. “Hey!” Mugen growled and Jin hissed as blunt and broken nails dug into his shoulders. “ _Gods_ , this is so like you!”

Mugen was growling, he was scratching and scraping and Jin found himself on his back, staring up at the moon and stars, dazed before he tilted his chin down to see Mugen breathing hot and heavy, his thighs shaking as he held himself up over Jin’s hips, wiping his chin with the back of his hand. “You’re a samurai, ne? Don’t you know how to do this?”

_Yes_ … Jin wished he could whisper, but it was not lack of knowledge that stilled his hand on this night.

But then again, perhaps it was lack of knowledge that caused him to hesitate, caused him to still and freeze and halt his intentions. It was easy to spar with one another and bicker, to draw their swords and clash, but _this_. This would change whatever it was that they had cultivated between themselves. Something that Jin had come to cherish, beneath the threats and injuries.

Something he was not sure would be there, once the dawn was upon them. 

A promise bound them together, to the girl… Jin owed his life to her, but his heart…

Jin sighed and Mugen growled.

“Fine! I’ll do it myself, you wooden log!” Mugen was grabbing at Jin’s cock, his fingers rough and Jin hissed, and then—

Jin’s eyes were wide as Mugen tried to penetrate himself, no oil, no fingers to prepare himself and Jin was growling, pushing the idiot back while his other hand sifted through the grass for the phial of oil he had brought out, and had been too cowardly to use properly.

“What the hell is that?!” Mugen was struggling and Jin hissed, he growled, grabbing a tattooed wrist.

“You moron, you can’t just…” Jin huffed, sighing, resigned; he’d be more than willing to let Mugen hurt himself, if the pain wouldn’t be returned equally onto Jin’s own cock at a dry entrance. “You’re not a _woman_.”

Mugen quirked a brow at him. “Yeah? What does that have to do with— Hey!“

Mugen jerked and Jin just rolled his eyes. “Hold still, idiot.”

“Hey wait, I never said!” Mugen growled and Jin caught both of his wrists and held them in one hand, glaring at Mugen until the struggling ceased. Then he took his oil coated fingers and pressed two inside of Mugen’s tight, hot hole. “Wh-what?! You don’t need… don’t need to…” Mugen broke off into a groan and Jin felt him tensing, clenching and relaxing and finally Jin could push his fingers in deep, resting them for the moment. “Can-can’t you just stick it in?!”

Jin rolled his eyes once more. “No. Moron.” Mugen growled at him, but he made no effort to pull his wrists away beyond a pathetic tug here and there. “That is not how this is done.”

Mugen narrowed his eyes, but he seemed to be working into this, loosening and Jin slipped a third finger in, eliciting a deep groan. Jin’s cock throbbed in response and the temptation to throw Mugen back down into the grass to rut him was almost too much. But he controlled himself. Control was all he had, it was all he needed. But gods above and below if he wasn’t moaning and bucking into the air between their hips. “Th-this isn’t how I do it with a woman…”

Jin chuckled. “I’m rather sure it isn’t, but there are no women here, not tonight, Mugen. So hush and do as I tell you. For once.”

Mugen broke his wrists free, growling, pressing Jin down by the chest, his long, thin fingers digging in. Jin grimaced, working his fingers in and out of Mugen faster, his wrist on the verge of cramping, but he kept up the pace, even at the awkward angle. “What?! N-no!” Mugen groaned out, panting and Jin let himself smirk, to feel smug.

But that was always a mistake with Mugen, wasn’t it? To get cocky was to let the bastard get an edge in. And, oh, did Mugen get an edge in, reaching between their bodies, grabbing Jin’s hard cock, his fingers slipping out at the jolt of being touched, Mugen’s hips hovering above, so close, and yet so far. Jin suddenly didn’t know what to do with himself, holding his breath, his chest tight as he waited, waited for the joke to come to a conclusion, waited to feel like a fool, for fingering Mugen as he had, and then…

And then Jin was arching off the ground, groaning as he felt himself entering Mugen, too quickly, not enough oil. It was rough and inelegant, just as their interactions often were.

It was too perfect and Jin was panting already, his fingers having found their way to Mugen’s hips, digging in, dragging him down further, so their flesh could be closer, flush against one another. Mugen wanted to move, of course he did, never one to relish something, even if this was his… Well, Jin could only assume it was his first time, with how ignorant he had been, but he would never be so careless as to ask. No, he held Mugen down, letting the fool relax and adjust, even as he fought and snarled and tried to break free, tried to shake his hips and wasn’t that just a wonderful thought, to have Mugen’s erratic movements on top of him, driving him into pleasure, driving them both into…

Jin groaned, finally having caught his breath enough when he realized he had a bit of a death grip on Mugen’s hips. The proof of their rutting would be there, for days after. Jin idly wondered if Fuu would notice the bruises and scratches. She was a wonderfully dense girl, even as she was caring, she could over look even the most obvious of things, and yet… Her insight could be startling.

It didn’t matter as Jin let himself relax, on the edge of cooing at Mugen, to get him to calm himself, Mugen clearly wanting to move, to soothe the burn between his thighs, the ache from being penetrated none too gently and Jin wasn’t sure he would truly want to go slowly with the man above him. That almost seemed perverse. It was not their nature to be gentle or kind to one another, and so, Jin pressed his fingers into already bruising hips, pulling Mugen atop him further as he canted his hips up. “There… Now is it like you’re accustomed?”

Mugen hissed, but much of his fight was taken out of him, the bright head of his cock visible from the pulled back foreskin, dripping seed over Jin’s belly, drooling, just as he imagined Mugen would. Jin smirked and push inside of Mugen deeper, truly feeling seated within as Mugen gave out a breathy gasp.

Jin had no hesitation as he pushed Mugen up. The fool would get it soon, he would understand what to do with himself. He was a fast learner, after all. And just as Jin had thought it, Mugen was pressing his thin fingers into Jin’s chest, using his arms are leverage to raise himself up, with a groan, mouth hanging open, cheeks dusted with a blush.

Mugen was quick, he was unsteady and he lacked and real rhythm. Jin was fine with this, fine to let Mugen do the work, fine to watch as Mugen rutted himself, his knees wide around Jin’s body, his cock bobbing and drooling, balls dragging against his belly and Jin was smiling, actually pleased, and staving off the hard knot that was beginning to form in his gut. Like hell he was going to let himself go early, not after he had been longing for a night such as this, thinking it nothing more than a pointless dream, a flight of fantasy, his mind running away from him, losing all practicality to even entertain such a thing.

And here he was, on his back, watching as Mugen’s mouth fell open, sounds coming from his throat, unbidden, all unarticulated, more than usual, that is. Jin met Mugen’s sloppy movements, but he was lazy himself, pushing and pulling, letting Mugen have his wild ways, letting Mugen figure out what he wanted. Jin knew his pleasure would come, and it was far more pleasing to watch as Mugen pressed himself up, only to let his hips fall back down, to do it all over again, looking for an angle that was more pleasing than the others, and when he found his angle, he was clenching and crying out, head thrown back.

Jin was grinning like a fool, pushing up into Mugen more now, he knew this could not last forever, but he was rather disappointed it would not last even just a bit longer. And then Mugen was opening his eyes, stilling his hips as he looked down, his brow knit, quirked. “Wh-what’s that look for?”

What Jin had thought was a pleased had clearly looked sour to Mugen. Jin smiled to himself, a soft nod and a close of his eyes at his own pensiveness. “Hush,” Jin said, reaching up to pull Mugen down to him, so that they might swirl their tongues against one another’s Jin dominating the kiss as Mugen moved his hips in slow, lazy little circles.

They groaned against one another, pushing, fingers in hair, and at some point, Jin felt his hair had come loose. When had that happened? It mattered little, he supposed, letting Mugen pull him up into a sitting position, their mouths a gnashing of tongues and teeth. Jin gave the control back to Mugen, as he settled against one arm, to keep from falling back into the grass and dirt, Mugen nearly cradled in his lap.

Their thrusts were shallow now, the knot in Jin’s gut had eased off, their pace leisurely, and Mugen seemed to like this, pulling back from their rough kissing to lick at his lips, and Jin wouldn’t have hardly been surprised if Mugen was licking away blood, with the way Mugen gnashed against him. All teeth, all nipping biting and Jin didn’t mind the rough, uncouth kissing.

“Didn’t...” Mugen groaned, letting his head loll back. “I didn’t want ya blowin’ on me so fast there, heh...” Mugen confessed, still licking at his lips, his cheeks having taken on a darker dusting of blush that Jin hadn’t noticed until the moon shone bright on his face. Jin just rolled his eyes, pulling Mugen back in for a kiss with his free hand, letting his fingers comb through his short and messy hair. His stubble was rough, and it was not the sort of thing that Jin typically cared for, but he didn’t say much of anything, just continuing to kiss at him lazily.

Their hips had stilled and Jin was almost uncertain of they were going to continue again, as they moved into languid, dare Jin think, love making. But Mugen was not one to let his pleasure slip away so easily, and Jin found himself on his back, he air stolen from his lungs in an ‘oof’.

“Yeah… Don’t be gettin’ all like that on me now, Jin… I didn’t come out here to be left unsatisfied...” Mugen licked his lips, and then he was raising his hips, rutting himself hard and fast and Jin could do little more than scrabble to grip thin, bony hips, not unlike his own.

Jin had his head thrown back, just holding on for the ride, doing very little to direct the movements, almost wishing the idiot would slow down enough to apply the oil once more, but oh… That would ruin the mess that the two of them were together. All coarse and unkind words. Jin held on, digging his nails in, scratching, uncaring if he drew blood as he tried to control his pleasure, to keep from groaning too loudly and having that idiot cackle above him as they rutted very chaotically.

Mugen’s fingers were digging into Jin’s chest again, scraping, scratching, and Jin knew that blood had been drawn. It was fine, all that worried him was Fuu seeing, accusing them of fighting once more. They made a promise, after all, and to break a promise was quite the dishonour, not something that Jin cared to have hanging over his head, even if he and Mugen had agreed to ditch her, that one time.

What a mess that adventure had been.

A lonely mess… Though at the time they had hardly known each other, Jin felt he had grown accustomed to being around the two of them, and then, to suddenly have them gone from his side was…

It was a feeling of emptiness he had not felt since… Since he had to drive his sword through his master’s body, to defend himself, after his master had sold out to the local lord… It had been hollow.

Mugen groaned, the heat around Jin’s cock gripping him harder, and Jin knew it would not be long, not for either of them. Mugen was leaning back now, gasping and groaning and making all sorts of desperate noises as he rutted himself, pushing and pulling, their flesh sore and swollen now, and so close… So close, the two of them were.

Jin released one of Mugen’s hips, to grab at his neglected cock. It was not typically in his nature to please another man, not such as this, but for Mugen, he could make an exception.

Mugen was the exception to everything in his life as of late, it seemed.

Mugen cried out, tensing and Jin knew that was all that was needed, jerking his cock hard and fast, all semblance of a pattern lost as they just ground against each other, seeking out their pleasures from one another in their own ways.

It was Mugen that spilled first, lurching forward, letting Jin thrust up into him freely, letting Jin have control enough to rut into him with abandon. Mugen didn’t seem to mind, as hot fluid hit Jin in the chest, running over his fist as he awkwardly jerked Mugen’s cock, Mugen clinging to him, tensing, tight, and then he was throwing himself back, digging his nails into Jin’s chest, to add to the array of scratches and bruising.

Jin felt himself slipping, grabbing Mugen as he used him for his own pleasure, uncaring of how rough he might have been, desperate to feel himself spill, and the soft, whining, muffled sounds that Mugen was making was almost enough to push Jin over, but not quite, it wasn’t quite enough and just when he was going to give up in disgusted frustration, angry at his body, Mugen began to whisper things to him, at first, Jin could not hear them, but then…

“C-c’mon… I wanna…” Mugen cried out. “I don’t wanna be the only one to…”

Jin growled, burying himself deep as he felt his pleasure breaking.

“I-I… Yeah, c’mon, you _bastard_ , give it to me!”

Jin gave a shout, his whole body tensing as he gave it up, feeling himself spilling inside of Mugen, sloppy and wet and hot. His hips kept moving, on their own, the new slickness making Jin groan, low and deep, in the crook of Mugen’s neck as he held onto him, fingers in short hair that was still slightly damp, more than just from the hot spring waters, as he felt the earth sticking to his sweaty skin.

He would be getting back into that hot spring, as soon as they could pry themselves away from one another, but for the moment, they panted in unison, gasping, Mugen groaning and wincing when Jin’s softening cock slipped out, hot fluid that was proof of their coupling following soon after, to run down Mugen’s balls, no doubt.

Jin groaned at the thought, wishing he didn’t want to see such a thing as much as he did. For now, he could content himself with keeping Mugen against him, no matter how hot and sweaty and uncomfortable that was. It was only when Mugen started to cuss and push and pull that Jin finally gave him up, letting him roll off, still panting. Jin smiled, on his back, thinking about how much effort it would take to get himself into the hot spring waters.

Mugen yawned and Jin finally got himself up enough to sit, looking longingly at the warm waters. “I need to bathe again. You made a mess of me,” Jin said, but it wasn’t meant to be cruel, his tone teasing as he smiled, his body tingling in satisfaction.

Mugen sat up, a mock snarl. “Shut up, you ass.” But Mugen was standing as well, albeit a tad wobbly on his feet, rubbing at his hip as he walked by, with a bit of a funny gait. Jin chuckled to himself. He was a bit impressed that Mugen had taken him so well, for being a virgin to men, or at least, playing quite the idiot and inexperienced very convincingly.

Mugen hissed as he lowered himself into the hot spring and Jin joined him, neither saying anything just enjoying the warmth and relaxation that could only come from an intimate coupling, until enough time had passed and they continued back to the abandoned shack, to finally get some sleep, their silence a peaceful one, all tensions drained between them.

Morning came quickly enough, far too quickly and the both of them held more bags under their eyes than they had gone to sleep with, and yet, they were not customarily at each other’s throats.

The sun moved high in the sky as they made their way, to the next destination, to the next scheme to score quick coin. Hopefully they would be able to eat this day, but even if they didn’t, Jin didn’t think he would mind so much.

His body ached, his mind was still weary and… He kept a smile on his face as they continued on.

Even Mugen was slightly more amenable than he typically was.

“You guys… Are you guys okay?” Fuu said, breaking Jin from his thoughts. He blinked at her, and Mugen stilled, quirking a brow. Neither said anything and she narrowed her eyes. “You guys are acting weird.”

Jin looked to Mugen, who just shrugged.

Jin smiled, to no one but himself. It would be calm between them, until the next time. The wild that was Mugen soothed, the calm restored to Jin.

And how he hoped, maybe desperately so, that there _would_ be a next time.


End file.
